1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight control system, more particularly to a headlight control system auto-adjusting an illumination angle of the headlight and a projection focal length of the headlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as moving vehicles are concerned, headlight of vehicles not only functions as illumination in the nighttime but also serves as a warning.
Currently, most headlights only provide two-stage illumination ranges, high beam light and low beam light. When vehicles travel in the mountain or in heavy rain, drivers usually turn on the high beam light for the poor eyesight environment. However, when the high beam light shines into eyes of a driver in a vehicle from the opposite direction, the driver's eyes get glare easily that the driver can't see the road ahead. Therefore, when two vehicles drive passing each other at night, the drivers in both vehicles would switch the high beam light to the low beam light for preventing the glare.
However, if the traveling speed of the vehicle from the opposite direction or our vehicle is faster, drivers of both vehicles can't immediately switch the high beam light to the low beam light, so the sightlines of drivers of both vehicles are still affected by the high beam light.
From the above, when in the mountain or in heavy rain, drivers would use a high beam mode. When vehicles are driven at a rapid speed at night, drivers of the vehicles would also switch the headlight to high beam mode for helping to see a farther vision and increasing traffic safety. However, today drivers still rely on a manual way to switch illumination modes of the headlights, so it is easy to cause the drivers to distract at a rapid speed.
In addition, when drivers need to find an address or a road, the drivers would drive on the street with a lower speed. To do so, the drivers would also switch a projection focal length of headlights so as to see both sides of the street. However, today drivers still rely on a manual way to switch the projection focal length of the headlights, so switching the projection focal length of the headlights is not convenient.
From the above, when in the mountain or in heavy rain, drivers would use a high beam mode. When vehicles are driven at a rapid speed at night, drivers of the vehicles would also switch the headlight to high beam mode for helping to see a farther vision and increasing traffic safety. However, today drivers still rely on a manual way to switch illumination modes of the headlights, so it is easy to cause the drivers to distract at a rapid speed.
In addition, when drivers need to find an address or a road, the drivers would drive on the street with a lower speed. To do so, the drivers would also switch a projection focal length of headlights so as to see both sides of the street. However, today drivers still rely on a manual way to switch the projection focal length of the headlights, so switching the projection focal length of the headlights is not convenient.
Therefore, how to design a headlight control system that can adjust the angle and the projection focal length of the headlight automatically and rapidly is worth considering to a person having ordinary skills in the art.